Mine
by InuKag4evertogether
Summary: After not seeing Inuyasha for three years, Kagome is finally getting to see him again. She doesn't know what to expect. All she knows is that she's nervous! Wait till she sees the surprise he has for her. (I know the summary sucks, but please read.)


Kagome hummed lightly as she waited for the train. It had been 3 years since she'd seen the silver haired man and with every second that passed by, she grew more and more excited. Her stomach was already filled with butterflies and she felt like it would burst if anymore decided to make her stomach their home.

The dog demon had gone off on his own on some business, leaving her suddenly. At first she grew angry with his sudden absence, but soon learned that it was best to let him go off. She had hoped that her trust in him would allow their relationship with one another grow even stronger. Yes, the two had had more than enough of their fair share of fights, but due to their unbreakable bond, they had come out strong.

Kagome toyed with the strap on her bag as the train whistle sounded, alerting everyone that it had arrives. She nervously let her eyes wander, looking for the man with dog ears and silver hair. She longed to see him even more now that the moment was near. A surge of adrenaline filled her body from head to two as soon as she saw his two pointed ears peak out from the crowd.

There, in all his beautiful, glory was the dog demon she had waited for so patiently. A small whisper escaped from her lips.

"Inuyasha..."

She saw his ears twitch, acknowledging her presence. As soon as he froze to look at her, her feet moved on their own and she sprinted over to him and tackled him into a tight hug.

"You're home! I can't even describe how much I missed you..."

A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he quietly hugged her back.

"Keh, you're so cheesy Kagome."

She laughed quietly at his words, knowing not to take them too seriously. Inuyasha had a tendency for teasing her when he was embarrassed. In reality, he loved it when she showed him affection. He would never admit it, but he thought he could never get enough.

"Come on, let's go Inuyasha. I bet you're tired from the train ride."

He nodded, quietly pulling away and taking her hand. The two weren't ones for publicly showing affection in front of strangers, but since the two had been apart for a while, they made an exception. The two maneuvered their way through the crowds of people and slowly made their ways to the small apartment they both shared.

Kagome quietly took out her house keys and opened the door.

"It's all clean for you. I even sprayed your favorite scent around the room."

As Inuyasha closed the door behind the two of them, after walking in, he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck and taking in her scent.

"You're my favorite scent. Nothing compares to this."

Kagome sighed happily and brought her arms around him, content with the sudden affection he was showing her. It was rare he did and when it happened, Kagome savored every minute of it.

"You're sure flattering today, Inuyasha." A giggle escaped her throat, soon followed by a gasp when she felt him nip at her neck and lick it sensually.

"Hmm?" She raised her eyebrow and pulled away, looking at him.

"I missed you too Kagome."

She smiled softly as he whisked her up, into his arms and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, resting her body on his lap. A hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

He opened the box to reveal a small ring, with an emerald as it's jewel.

"Marry me. I know it's not romantic or anything right now. Hell, I wanted to make it that way, but I don't want to wait anymore so I'm doing it now."

A shocked gasp escaped her lips and she nodded vigorously, throwing her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! I would love to!"

He smiled and slid the ring on her finger, then quietly kissed her forehead. For the rest of the night the two sat with each other in silent bliss, wanting the moment to last an eternity.

A/N: Hey! So I know I have to update Yokai Academy, BUT I wanted to post this cute little one shot that I wrote. I will get to updating Yokai Academy shortly. (Probably within the next two weeks). Please review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
